A light source, for example, has been used in various scenes as an illuminating device. In addition, recently, an Organic Electroluminescence (EL) element or a Light Emitting Diode (LED) has been increasingly used as a light source of a light emitting device.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that an organic layer is used as an example of a light emitting layer of a light emitting panel. Further, Patent Document 1 discloses that optical films are disposed on both surfaces of the light emitting panel from which light is emitted. In the optical films, polarization directions of light to be transmitted are orthogonal to each other. Accordingly, it is disclosed that a background of the light emitting panel is able to be prevented from being transparently viewed through.
In addition, in Patent Document 2, a display device is disclosed in which a transmissive liquid crystal panel is arranged on a light source which includes a red LED, a green LED, and a blue LED. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses that, when light emission intensity of the LED is calibrated, the red LED, the green LED, and the blue LED are subjected to time division and are driven.